Fight Fights, Fifty Kisses
by DarkMignonette
Summary: She cried in her sleep, having that same sad dream about her friend over and over, but last night was different - it was like he was really there, he wiped her tears away; her heart fluttered with ache just thinking about it - "I'll always wait for you, Yusuke."


**AN** : This is old but was written for a LiveJournal challenge, where each theme had to be one sentence long, which I very much abused lol. Didn't realize it wasn't on my fanfic account. Well here's some more Yu\Kei, enjoy!

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

#23 - Child  
Four year old Keiko Yukimura curiously peered at the brooding boy sitting alone on the playground - she thought he looked sad all by himself, no friends, no mommy or daddy - and gathering up her courage, she marched over to him and held out her hand - "Hey wanna be best friends with me?" She asked innocently, beaming when he nodded.

#03 - Young  
Her parents smiled when Keiko called her new playmate her 'boyfriend'; it was just cute puppy love at it's best.

#22 - Mad  
Fourteen year old Keiko shrieked as she slapped Yusuke's cheek angrily, knocking him hard onto the pavement; the boy laughed, gently rubbing his sore face - he'd asked for it, he had flipped up her navy blue skirt, catching a flash of white and flaring up her temper - but that's what she got for harassing him when he was trying to skip class; she'd be pissed off for a while, sure, but she'd get over it.

#02 - Cool  
Keiko tightly clutched her schoolbag, fuming; he was so _infuriatingly_ arrogant! He never did what he was supposed to do - always had to be the tough one, too cool for anything save street scrapping and smoking!

#11 - Blur  
He watched the thug's thick fist swing towards him, as if in slow motion, which he avoided effortlessly; Yusuke was fighting in a controlled rage-the son of a bitch had insulted Keiko - and he'd pay for it-Yusuke sneered as he pounded him into the dirt.

#10 - Learn  
Keiko stopped her Algebra rant and sighed - "Are you even listening? You need to learn this to pass the test!" he only gazed at her absently, as if in a daze; "Huh? Oh..yeah, whatever.."

#04 - Last  
The news finally hit her, sending tears rolling down her face; Yusuke had just been hit by a car, and he was dead, gone - "Just die why don't you!" she hadn't meant that, she'd been mad - but now she regretted those last words more than anything...

#30 - Ghost  
Studying alone in the evenings never bothered her before, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone - goosebumps wouldn't stop brushing along her skin; "I miss you." she whispered.

#12 - Wait  
She cried in her sleep, having that same sad dream about her friend over and over, but last night was different - it was like he was really there, he wiped her tears away; her heart fluttered with ache just thinking about it - "I'll always wait for you, Yusuke."

#15 - Hold  
He was back in the flesh like he'd promised, but..he hadn't expected her to fling her arms around him like that; he swallowed his nervousness and awkwardly returned the embrace, "Nice to see you too Keiko.."

#24 - Now  
The girl didn't act like anything was different...even though he had his life back now..maybe that kiss was just CPR to her; "C'mon, we'll be late!" Keiko called, pulling him by the hand to class.

#18 - Attention  
Yusuke frowned, noticing the stares his best friend was getting from other guys; sure, she was pretty athletic, but he had a hunch that her small gym uniform had more to do with it.

#25 - Shadow  
"You're exaggerating, I don't think I'll get mugged." Despite her protests, Yusuke followed behind her like a shadow; "Not with me here you won't."

#35 - Sudden  
Two seconds ago she was standing atop the stairs, lecturing him about his bad smoking habits; she couldn't understand how she managed to fall against a startled Yusuke, it happened too fast - "You're a klutz you know that?"

#17 - Vision  
She watched him fight for his life in the arena, fists flying through the air and smashing into skin - tears blurred her eyes until she could barely see, threatening to overflow; his pain was her own.

#29 - Safe  
It wasn't fair, this wasn't how it was supposed to be; he couldn't die for a second time, not now, not after everything - her mind slipped into shock as he coughed up blood, barely able to stand - he was losing the match; Keiko wanted life to go back to the way it was, just the two of them, when they were safe with each other.

#48 - Precious  
She stood by his side, grateful for his life and amazing willpower; he'd made it through in the end - she couldn't express how relieved she was, the whole ordeal proving just how much he really meant to her.

#06 - Gentle  
He knew she could really do some damage with her vicious slap; but sometimes she seemed so small and cautious - Keiko wrapped his wounds in thick bandages with the skill of a nurse; and he (just as carefully) leaned in and gratefully pecked her on the cheek.

#21 - Fool  
"You're such an idiot," she sighed, melancholy laced in her voice, "always jumping straight into danger. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna-" Yusuke grinned, "hit me? You do that enough already dummy."

#27 - Hide  
He slinked his way around the corner, trying to avoid her sight; "You jerk! Where are you?!" she was being more of a pain than usual today, maybe she was on her period or something- _gross._

#46 - Drive  
"I could buy a better car than that, if I wanted too." He huffed; Keiko rolled her eyes-he was only saying that because the school heartthrob with a flashy new car asked her out-"You don't even know how to drive Yusuke."

#13 - Change  
He gulped nervously when Keiko inched into his lap; the conversation had started out normal enough (they'd been arguing), Yusuke saying he wasn't jealous because she was just a bossy girl with an unattractive temper; and go ahead, she could lean close to him 'cause it wouldn't matter anyway; but his usual fearlessness vanished as soon as she sat on him stubbornly; and when a wave of heat crashed against his senses, he was having second thoughts-"Hey uh, you need to move-"

#07 - One  
"I don't know what you're so mad about, I don't like him like that." Yusuke eyed her warily, and she met his gaze with her own. "There's only one person for me, and he's the densest boy I know!"

#42 - Bother  
"Yusuke you drive me crazy! Put that cigarette out!" He scowled, "feeling's mutual Keiko."

#31 - Book  
She leaned against the wall, clutching an open English book; "I came up here to help you so you won't fail, and you're not listening again.." she growled; "and why are you looking at me like that? If it's about the skirt I don't want to hear it." but her eyes widened when he kissed her lightly on the mouth, yanking the book out of her hand and tossing it over the roof.

#44 - Wall  
Keiko's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, her back completely pressed against the wall; the stairway was dark, she couldn't see much in front of her, not that she needed too - she only felt Yusuke's lips move against her own, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist; she knew she should be in class, but that's not what she cared about at the moment.

#14 - Command  
Somebody flicked on the light switch, sending a cursing Yusuke and a blushing Keiko running up the stairs; but it was too late, they'd been caught - "Urameshi! Yukimura!? -To the principals office _now_!" Mr. Iwamoto bellowed.

#19 - Soul  
"Puu!" The little spirit beast chirped; Keiko giggled, it seemed strange that such a cute thing came from a delinquent's spirit, though she knew Yusuke was a softy on the inside.

#28 - Fortune  
She couldn't think of anyone who had more luck; he'd managed to come back from death and survive a fight with a monster - either he had tons of good karma, (which was hard to believe), or it was all skill; probably a combination of both.

#47 - Harm  
Keiko looked down at her feet in embarrassment, covering her bruise with her hand - wincing at the hot anger written all over Yusuke's face; she'd been jumped by a group of Kasangafugi boys yesterday, and though they only roughed her up, Yusuke was _pissed_ \- those poor bastards would be in much worse shape when he got a hold of them.

#40 - History  
"You and Keiko must go way back." Kurama said lightly, after witnessing one of their spats; "What makes you say that?" Yusuke grumbled; and the redhead smiled - "because you get that look on your face even after you've been bickering for hours."

#41 - Power  
She marveled at the limitless strength he had, almost like a superhero from a comic book; but despite all the responsibilities he held over his shoulders, he still acted like that rowdy boy she met when she was four.

#38 - Wash  
"Yusuke you're back! What happened? You look like you've been rolling around in the mud." He'd been gone for days, and then just showed up out of nowhere, looking like a swamp thing; and grinning mischievously, he yanked her to him, caking slick dirt all over her newly washed school uniform..

#45 - Naked  
Not bothering to knock, he swung open her bedroom door, coming face to face with a bare, very red faced Keiko; " _GET OUT!_ " she shrieked, and he spun around so fast he made himself dizzy - yeah, that image would be stuck in his head for weeks.

#34 - Sing  
Some couples had 'their song,' but she honestly couldn't think of one for her and Yusuke; "um..does any remind you of me?" he raised a brow, then thought for a moment - "come to think of it, yeah!..'Fat bottom girls'!

#05 - Wrong  
"Yusuke, you need to grow up one of these days!" they'd been fighting all night, she couldn't even remember what the problem originally was - and they were getting nowhere; "you know what? I'm sick of this, so fine, you're right, I'm wrong, you win; just..leave me alone!"

#36 - Stop  
He was gone again; he disappeared yesterday, off to who knows where fighting god knows what; the endless arguments and affection ceased, and worry swelled back in her heart.

#09 - King  
Markings of the Mazoku lined his skin like tattoos, his hair thick and long; he'd awoken to life as a half demon - Yusuke clenched his fist - what the hell was happening to him?

#39 - Torn  
He had to know, he would never be at peace if he didn't find out - but that would mean going to the violent Makai - leaving his friends and Keiko, behind.

#32 - Eye  
Yusuke'd been afraid that she would reject him when he told her everything, but she was only angry at the fact he was leaving; she didn't care if he had demon blood, he was still himself; but now he was worried worse than before, because Keiko wouldn't look at him - her normally passionate brown eyes hidden under bangs; _is she crying?_

#50 - Believe  
"We'll get married when I get back." He grinned, noticing her startled expression; "You think I'm kidding? I'm serious!" Keiko didn't know what to believe; he acted like everything was a big joke; and that proposal was probably one of his stunts to keep her from being mad; but it wouldn't work anyway, because she wasn't truly angry, she was heartbroken.

#26 - Goodbye  
"Hey Keiko, I love you." She was hit with a wave of emotion and turned her back, taking in a shuddering breath as tears spilled down her cheek; it was hard to swallow, he really was leaving, maybe for good -"yeah, me too...sayonara."

#37 - Time  
Yusuke said he'd return in three years, and she would remain loyal to him, as she silently promised; but Keiko knew it would be a miserable wait - she prayed the time would pass by quickly.

#20 - Picture  
"What's this?" Raizen held up a small photograph, amusement written all over his features; Yusuke jerked the picture from his hand; "Is she your lover?" the demon asked honestly -"none of your business" was Yusuke's muffled reply.

#33 - Never  
"So Yukimura, I was wondering.." Keiko sighed; this boy was handsome and nice, but..she'd never try to replace the one she was waiting for.

#08 - Thousand  
She wondered just how many thousands of miles were between Human world and Makai - if that's how it was measured at all; but then again, maybe it a different dimension altogether..it was as if had died again, like in the years before, because that same painful separation hung over her head like a curse.

#43 - God  
Keiko prayed for him every morning before she went to school; she prayed that he would be safe, that he wasn't somewhere out there suffering-and selfish as she thought it was, she prayed he would return to her.

#01 - Motion  
"You don't have to wait anymore." Keiko's heart skipped a beat, and she turned from the sunset in shock; she hadn't heard that voice in so long; it couldn't really be- "YUSUKE!" she ran towards him, arms outstretched, and he didn't have time to react before they both went down on the sand - she hugged him even when the waves crashed over their heads.

#49 - Hunger  
Raizen had said that Mazoku devoured human beings as food; but the hunger Yusuke was feeling was completely different - he'd missed her more than anything; her face, her voice, even her lectures; he ran his hands down her sides slowly and she shivered, pulling him closer; "Jerk, I thought you'd never come back." she breathed, squirming as he pressed kisses along the skin of her neck; "Missed you, Keiko."

#16 - Need  
He swore he'd come back for her, but he needed to keep the rest of his word; "So uh..." he cleared his throat nervously, "still want to be Keiko Urameshi?" a smile spread across her face and she nodded, taking his hand - "wouldn't have it any other way."

~Owari

 **xxxxxxx**


End file.
